Dangerous Devil
by YounamemeArika
Summary: Zoro have become very strange. Nami tries to figure it out, and when she does, she tries to help him. But she doesn't know that she'll risk the whole crews life..R&R!..maybe pairings later...
1. The Letter

* * *

It was silent.  
Zoro sat at the deck , deep sinking in his thoughts. The sun started sinking down in the ocean, and the sky begun to be orange with a tone of red. On the other side of Going merry Nami and Usopp sat and spied on him. Zoro had acting strange the whole week since he got that mysterios letter, and the were worried, something was wrong. 

"What to you think it was?" whispered Usopp, talking about the letter.

"I'm not sure," answered Nami. "But it don't look like it concider good news."  
They observed the swordman. He didn't move, but they didn't expect that either.

"Have he slept something?"

"No, I don't think so. Or I have'nt seen him do that."

Then Nami understood that something was wrong. He didn't came to the dinner earlier in the day, he said he wasn't hungry. He didn't eat and he didn't sleep. But he wasn't sick, she was sure. Then what was wrong?

"What do you think we should do?" asked Usopp.

"I'll talk to him!" Nami said and stood up.  
Usopp saw the navigator went to the silent one and sat down beside him.

"Ok..." Usopp said and walked down to the boy's room to see what Luffy was up to.

* * *

Zoro stared empty on the ocean. He didn't heard Nami until she stand beside him. 

"May I sit down?"  
He didn't look at her.

"Sure."

Nami sat down and crossed her legs.  
Noone said something. The sun were almost gone when Nami put a hand to his shoulder.

"Zoro.."

He didn't move.

"What do you want?" he asked.  
Nami hesitated.

"What...what is wrong?"

Zoro finaly looked at her.  
"Nothing is wrong."

_Lier_, Nami thought._ Why don't you wanna tell me?_

"That's a lie and you know it." she said and tried to catch eyecontact with him but he pull away.

"You have acting strange in a whole week now, and you say that nothing is wrong?"  
Zoro shrugged. Nami hand were still on his shoulder. She hugged it.

"Zoro...Maybe you can trick us in two or three days, but not a week! You have acting... very wierd since you got that letter.."  
She felt the swordman frooze under her hand.

"It's the letter huh? What did it said?"  
Zoro shoked his head.

"You would'nt understand..."

"How do you know? Maybe I would. Let me know." He signed.

"Ok"

He looked at her once again.

"Do you know **why** I want to be the best swordman in the world?"  
Nami shoked her head.

"No."

* * *

Downstairs Usopp were talking to Sanji. Usopp had found Luffy sleeping in the boys room, so he decided to go and talk to Sanji, and found him in the galley. 

"I wonder what the letter said..." Usopp thought loud.

"What do you think Sanji?"  
The chef light a cigarette and started smoke.

"I don't know. Marimo-head always acting wierd..."

"Yeah...But maybe something happened?"  
Sanji snorted.

"Don't think so. If it was something serious he should have told us. Don't you think so?"

"Hmm...maybe you're right." Usopp yawned.

"I think it's time for me to sleep." he said and directed his steps towards the boys room.

* * *

Out-side Zoro just finished his story. He stared out on the stars. 

"Oh.." Nami said. "I didn't know that."

"Mmm." Zoro said.

"But what about the letter?"

"A couple of years after her death I left the dojo to be the best. Some months later I get a letter from the Sensei, who told me to return as fast as I could..."

_**o-O-Flashback-O-o**_

"It's been a while Zoro."

"Sensei.."

"How are you? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Sensei. But why did you want me to return?"

"You know the story Zoro. Kuina fell down the stairs and broke her neck..."

Zoro nodded.

"But it isn't so simply as it sounds. Kuinas death wasn't an accident..."

The older man grabbed the swordmans shoulders. He looked deep in Zoros eyes and took a deep breath.

"She was murdered."

Zoros eyes widden. He didn't know what to say.

"W-what? Are your sure Sensei? But I thought..."

"Yes, we all thought the same."

He relised Zoro and turned around.

"I have talked to one of the younger students. He saw it happen..."

_**o-O-The Flashback's Flashback-O-o**_

Ray sat and read in his room when he heard a unfamiliar voice and become curious. He sneaked closer to the door and listening. It sounded like a battle! He opened the door and looked out.What he saw made him frooze.

He saw Kuina fighting with a strange boy dressed in black with a purple bandana around his waist. He had two daggers out and Kuina had her sword out. The saya were on the floor. The stranger suddenly took a large jump and attacked Kuina from the top.  
She stoped his daggers with the sword and jumped back. She didn't noticed that the stairs were behind her.  
But the stranger did.  
He rushed towards her, finted with the daggers and kicked her in the stomach.  
Kuina had no time to scream.

Rays eyes widden and he grabbed his bambu-sword.

"Kuina!"

_**o-O-End of The Flashback's Flashback-O-o**_

"But he couldn't win. The thief spared his life only to make it look like an accident. He also threatening to kill Rays younger brother if Ray told anyone about him. Ray become scared and didn't say anything in all these years. But one day he spotted the thief and followed him. He saw him walk aboard on a ship. When the ship was gone he rushed back to the dojo and told us the whole story" Sensei turn to face Zoro.  
The swordman looked down in the ground and his face was covered in shadows.

"Zoro..."

Zoro looked up with angry tears in his eyes.

"I'll find him! Even if it'll take my whole life I'll find him!"

Sensei nodded.

"I know that. The older man put an hand to his shoulder.

"Then, Zoro, find my daughters murderer and bring him to me. And I'll give him the punishment he desurve."

"I promise!"

_**o-O-End of Flashback-O-o**_

Zoro signed.

"That day I visited Ray and asked about the stranger. About what clothes he had, what kind of weapons he used and then I left the island to find him."

Zoro put a hand to his neck and Nami saw a long scar she didn't spotted before.

"But I didn't expect to meet him so soon..."

* * *

**Hi on u. This is a new story, and a special one...'cause... It's my second! (TA-DAH!) Maybe I should finish the 3rd chapter on my first story, but I've got a new idea (don't worry, I WILL continue with the first one...!)...Hope I don't write TO horrible, my english sucks... **

**_What happened that day when Zoro and the murderer met? Who is it? And what did the letter really said?  
All this and of course more, in the next chapter! Hang on!_ **


	2. The Shadow of the past

Well, here is the next one. It took longer than I thought! This I before they come to the Grand Line, I'm sorry. I'll tell you why later.  
Thanks for reviewing!

_Previosly on DD (Dangerous Devil):  
When Zoro acting weird Nami asked why. Zoro tell Nami about his past and that Kuina was killed by a dark-dressed thief.  
(Yeah, short I know!)_

* * *

"It must have been horrible. To find out that your friend been killed.." 

Zoro looked down. "Yeah. It was."

Nami nodded slowly. She felt a bit sorry for him.  
"But when you say months, do you know how many?"

He shrugged.  
"Not sure. Nine or ten. Maybe eleven..."

"But did you find him?"

Zoro closed his eyes.  
"Yes I did.

He opened them again.  
"For 1 and a half year ago.."

o-OFlashbackO-o

"Who are you?" Zoro shouted to the stranger. He turned around.

"Who wanna know?"

"Answer my question!"  
The stranger shrugged.  
"No one know my real name. But you can called me Shadow."

_Shadow? What kind of name was that?_

"And who are you?"  
Zoro pulled his swords out, all three.  
"I'm the one who will be the best swordman in the world."

Shadow snorted and laughted at the comment. He grinned.  
"That's strange. She said so to. That girl from the dojo..."

"So it was you? You killed her?" The thief shrugged.  
"So what? Did you known her or something?"

Zoro's face become dark.  
"Yes I did. She was my...best friend."

"Really? How fun.."  
Shadow smirked.  
"Yeah, You're right. I killed her. And what will you do about that?"

Zoro runned towards him. "I'm gonna kill you!" he screamed and attacked the thief, but Shadow was gone.

_How..?_

Zoro turned around but to late; he felt a horrible pain in his side.

"To slow."

The dark-dressed boy smirked against him. He pulled out his other dagger and stood in fight-position.

"So? Don't want to fight? And maybe..." he licked his dagger. "Maybe you'll repay your friend's death.."  
Zoro almost fell. The pain was unbearable. "You'll pay for this.. " he whispered between his teeths.

"Only if you'll defeat me, Haramaki-san." Zoro breathe heavy. Shadow made the first move.

He rushed against Zoro while swinging both his daggers from two completely diffrent angles. Zoro fend of with the dull sound of metal. The thief rotated and striked again, now with both of the daggers at the same direction. Zoro folded out of the way and attacked with his "Tiger Hunting Prey". To his surprise Shadow stopped both his sword against they thin daggers. The only thing he succeded with was to give Shadow a little scratch on the cheek. The boy grined.  
"Better than you belive maybe?"

And before Zoro had time to blink Shadow cut him in his hands. Zoro gasped of the pain and didn't reache the hard kick in his ribs. He fell to the ground, but roll away at the same time as Shadows daggers whined down in the ground behind him. Zoro get on his feet and attacked the thief again. Shadow saw that his dagger were stuck deep into the ground. When Zoro's swords came closer he made a vault backwards and land half on his knees. From there he made a jump and surprised the swordman when he climbed on him and gave him punch after punch. Zoro dropped one of the swords and gave Shadow a painful hit in his face. The thief didn't react. Instead he jumped of Zoro and land behind him. Zoro rotate fast but the thief didn't move. Zoro meet by a defaint expression.

"As a future swordmaster you should let me bring my daggers back"  
Zoro frooze.

"That only counts if it's swords, and besides, you would never let me do it."  
Shadow gave him a half smile.

"No. And I won't be a swordmaster either.."  
Zoro sighed at the comment.

"Fine. Do what you want."  
He put himself ready in a fight-position and waited for the next move.But it didn't came.

Zoro started to be impatient.  
"Well? Can't you bring them up?"

"No..they are to deep down.."

"Hm?"

Shadow turned around; a evil grin showed in his face.  
"Just kidding."

Zoro had no time to pull his swords up. Shadows sharp daggers slice two deep wounds in his chest. He gasped and cough blood.  
The theif jumped on Zoro who fell to the ground. Shadow pressed one of the daggers at the swordmans neck.  
Slowly, the blood begun to run.

"So you will become the best swordman in the world? Are you kidding? If you can't win over **me** you can never be the best!"

Zoro cought blood again. He felt bad. He had lost for the first time since Kuina died. He forced himself to smirk.

"And.. what will...you do now? Won't you kill me? Like you...did to Kuina."  
Shadow hesitated.

"She was your friend huh? That...Kuina."  
It hurted to talk. Zoro tried to nod, but it didn't succeed. The dark-dressed smiled.

"I thought so. And..well yes, I'll kill you, but not today."

"..what?"

"No. I want you to suffer a bit more."

He gaved the swordman a devil-like smirk.  
"I like when people suffering you know."

The boy looked so evil than it almost gaved Zoro shudders. Shadow put his head to the side and looked down at the swordman.  
"And it would be funnier to fight you when you have more skills."  
He laughed.  
"But I almost forget... Who are you?"

"I'm...Roronoa Zoro."

"Zoro huh? Never heard of you before.."  
He snorted.  
"But I'm sure I will some day."  
Shadow gaved Zoro a last smirk and then he jumped of the swordman and disappeard in the dark.

o-OEnd of flashbackO-o

"Wait. Did you just said "Shadow?"

Zoro nodded.  
"Heard of him?"

Nami nodded slow and get to her feet.  
She returned in about a minute.

"Look here!"

Nami put the wanted-list under Zoros nose.  
"Is it him?"

Zoro grabbed the paper and looked closer.  
"Yeah, it's him. Where did you get this from?"

"Well...I took that poster from Yosaku and Jonny. I don't think they need it anyway.."

"Huh?"

Nami pointed under the picture.  
"Look. Don't you see how much it is!"

Zoro looked closer.  
"What! 56 milion berries! But that's...!"

"..more than Luffy, yeah I know. And I can't belive you fought with this guy!

"Yeah..."

It become silent again.

"But..."

"What?"

"Hm..the letter...what did it said?"

Zoro looked down. "Yeah, the letter...well..it's from one of Sensei's men."  
Nami looked confused.

"He want you to return?"  
Zoro shoked his head.

"No. You see, Sensei wants to help me and he send out some men to look for Shadow for me.."  
Nami's eyes widden.

"So you meen...they've found him?"

"Yeah."

"But where is he then?"

"On an island called Nakodo-island...But I have no clue where it is.."

"Nakodo-island..." Nami thought loud. "I think I've heard of that island before! Come!"  
The navigator grabbed Zoro by the collar and they rushed to the navigation-room.  
Nami started to look on every map she could find.

"I know I've heard of it..." she mumble, more to herself than to Zoro.  
After a qaurter of seeking Nami was about to give up.

"I can't find it!" she yelled and sat down at her chair. "But I **know** I've seen it"  
Then Zoro put a map in front of her eyes.

"Is it this one?"  
Nami grabbed the map and looked closer.

"Yes! It is! Where did you found it?"

Zoro pointed.  
"On the floor."

Nami looked down. The floor where now covered with maps; they could'nt even see the floor anymore. The order she had have in the room were gone. She stared at his finger and sweetdropped.

"On the floor...?" He shrugged.

"Anyway, Nakodo-island. Well..."  
Nami put the map out.

"Hey! It's not far from here! If we change the course it won't take more than one or two days!"  
She smiled against him.

"And I'm sure we can get an excuse for it to! Maybe that you need to sharp your swords or.."

"Nami." Nami stopped."Yes?"

"I'm not sure if you understand what this meen to me...I can't kill him, even if I want to...I have to capture him!"  
Nami looked shocked, she had never seen him like this before. She grabbed his hand.

"Maybe I don't, but I'll do all I can to make you get him!"

He looked her in her eyes a moment, then he pull away. She released him and begun walking to the door. There she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Try to get some sleep. If we will be there tomorrow, you'll need it."  
She turned around to go.

"Thanks."

Nami smiled. She walk out and crossed the deck to sleep in the girls-room.

If she only had known...

* * *

Haha! That's it! R&R! 

Yak! Shadow licked the dagger! (with blood on?) Maybe I should write it "Zoro, the vampire slayer" or something... hehe...

And what do you think about Shadow anyway? R&R Pleaz!.


	3. Nakodo'Island

Yo. thanks a lot for the reviews! You guys make my day! Keep it up! Here comes the next one...  
Will Zoro find Shadow? And what will hapend?

_Previosly on DD:_

_Nami heard it all about the letter. She wants to help Zoro to get Kuinas murderer.  
Will they succed? Or will they die?_

* * *

Zoro couldn't sleep. He laid in his hammock and listened to the others snorings. They all looked so peacefull. He sighned. Zoro pulled the cover away and walked out of the room. He leaned against the rail and looked out at the stars.  
If he wasn't wrong, he would meet Shadow again tomorrow. No, today.  
And this time he would'nt lose!  
But something who was REALLY weird was Nami actions. Zoro could'nt accept it. Nami..helped him? And didn't want anything in return? Why would she ever help him like that? Did she felt sorry for him or...  
He walked back to the boys room. 

_Why?_

* * *

"**Nani**! We will change course? Why!" 

They were all in the galley for breakfast. Luffy jaw fell to the ground and his eyes widden. Nami had told him the "news".  
Usopp looked confused to.

"Yeah. Why should we change course? Are we not supposed to go to the Grand Line?"

"Er.."

Nami really wanted to tell them why, but she didn't want them to ask to much. Maybe they could accept why Zoro have to, but not why Nami wanted to help him so much. If he just capture that Shadow-guy, then it wouldn't the temporary change of the course matter anymore.

"Well..um.."

"I need to get my swords sharper." Zoro said from the floor.

"Who asked you? Sanji snapped and put down a plate with waffles on the table. "Yaaaay! Food!" Luffy and Usopp yelled and then they didn't care anymore.

"You interrupt Nami-san. Damn Marimo!"

"Who do you called Marimo, Magic eyebrow!"

"**Nani**!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Nami said. "I've got a small headache, and I don't want you to fight here."  
Sanji got a large heart in his eye.

"Hai Nami-swan!"

* * *

"Oi! An island! I can see an island! An island! ISLAND!" Luffy screamed as loud as he could.  
Nami gave him a smash in his head. 

"Enough. We all heard the first one."

The crew were all gathering on the deck. They all observed the small island.  
Nakodo-island. The island were_ Shadow_ probably was..

"Finally." Nami whispered and looked at Zoro.  
"It seems that we all have business on this island, so what about if I guard the ship and when you're done, Sanji, you'll come back and then I can leave. Ok?"

They all nodded and disappear. Nami looked after the swordman until he also was gone.

"Be carefull, Zoro."

* * *

Zoro had no idea were to look. He walked in the town and looked around. Maybe at the bar...but it didn't looked like the guy were a drinker...And Zoro walked on, not sure if he would meet Shadow at all...  
The time went. 

Zoro had not the whole day, the crew were possible already back by now...

_I'll just take a beer, then I'm done here..._

Zoro was a bit disappointed when he walked towards the bar. He had not found Shadow, it didn't seem like he was here. He had already left..  
The swordman waked up from his thoughts of a noise in the alley. _What now?_ he thought and runned towards the noise. He stopped in front of five pirates, who didn't look freindly. One of them were holding a gun and shoot at someone. Zoro didn't saw their target, but when they all grinned, he know the bullet had hit it.  
Before the pirate had time to shoot again Zoro showed up.

"Oi. What are you doing?" he asked as gently as he could.  
They all looked surprised at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important." Then Zoro's eyes fell on the person they've shoot. The youth laid in his own blood on the ground. He didn't move.

"Why did you shoot him?" Zoro asked, angry.  
The pirate with the gun answered.

"No-one of your business!" He pulled the gun up.  
The swordman slashed him. His body exploded in blood. They other looked shocked at their dead nakama.

"You bastard!" one of them yelled and they pulled out thier swords. Zoro put Kuinas sword in his mouth. They other already laid ready in his hands.

After a bloody but short fight Zoro pulled his sword down and walked to the youth. He fell to his knees and shooked him softly.

"Oi. Are you alive?"  
He moved a bit, then cought. Blood driped out of his mouth. He grinned a bit.

"Never expect..to meet you at a place like this, Haramaki-san..."  
When Zoro heard that voice again he nearly get a shock. His eyes widden.

"Sh-Shadow?"  
Shadow cought again.

"No.. Your mothers sex-pet.."  
Zoro grabbed the thief by his collar and pulled him up in the air. He shooked the boy hard.

"Don't you dare insult my mother again!" Zoro whispered between his teeths.  
Shadow snorted.

"It was a joke. Please stop shooking, it hurts."

"Good!" Zoro released Shadow who fell down on the ground. It was then Zoro saw exacly HOW bloody he was.

"Three bullets?"

"No. Four."

"It's a miracle that you're still alive."  
Shadow smiled.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just strong.."  
He looked at Zoro.

"You're here to challenge me to a fight huh? Then I'll possible make you disappointed.."  
He tried slowly to get on his feet, but a kick from Zoro stopped him from pull out the daggers.

"Not today." Zoro said when he fast tied the boy up. Shadow had lost to much blood to have power left to stop him. But when Zoro pulled the thief over his back and begun to walk back to the harbor, Shadow lifted his head a bit.

"Oi, asshole. Where are you taking me?"

"To our ship. You will follow us for a while.."  
Shadow shrugged.

"Whatever. I 'm going to die now..."  
Zoro walked faster.

"No. You will not."  
Shadow laughed but stopped when blood came up.

"Don't think so. I don't want to owe you something, and besides, I've got four bullets in my body, and lost loads of blood. Of cource I'll die..."

"No. We'll save you."  
He cought again.

"Would like to se you try." he said before his damages finally catched up him; blood flowded out of his mouth, he fainted, and Zoro thought it was time to hurry.

* * *

I like waffles...:D 


	4. Dead?

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while...I just had no time to write...I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And if you have some questions about my story, you can put it into a review, and I'll aswer it in the next chapter...(and for you who's already have done it, sorry but you have to wait to the next to...sorry..)

Have a nice reading!

Chapter 4: Dead?

* * *

Zoro felt lucky.  
He couldn't believe it was this easy. He had thought he needed to fight him, but here he was. Not a single scratch or damage at all. And Shadow hang over his shoulder and couldn't even talk anymore. Things were really good for Zoro this day. Except for one thing.  
The one who waited on Going merry wasn't Nami.  
It was Sanji. 

_Damn!_ Zoro thought when he begun to slow down. All he needed was that the silly cook would ask questions. Sanji smoked slowly, his back were showed. He didn't saw them. Yet.

_What should I do know now?_ He had now time to think that over anymore, 'cause Sanji turned around and saw them.

"Oi. What do you have th..." he dropped his cigarette.

"What the..!"

"Don't stare! Come down and help me get him aboard!"  
Sanji nodded and took a jump down from the ship. He helped Zoro get the unconscious thief aboard. They put him in a bed and Sanji run into the town to find Nami, she were the only one who know exactly what to do. Zoro didn't want to worsen his condition.

"Um..." Shadow slowly opened his eyes. They looked around in the room and then they stopped at Zoro.  
"Where am I? At your ship?"

"Yeah"  
Shadow closed his eyes again.

"If I survive this I'm gonna kill you."

At that moment the door flown open and Nami rushed in. When she spotted Shadow she put her hand over her mouth to not scream.

"Oh god..!"  
She turned to Zoro. "Did you do this?"

Zoro shoked his head. "No. There were some pirates who shoot him. Four bullets."

"And he's still alive?"

"It seems so."

"Whatta devil.." Sanji whispered. He had followed Nami in. Nami only looked on Shadow once again and then she started to give out orders.

"Zoro! Go get some warm water and towels! Sanji! Get some tools in my room, in the big chest! And a lots of bandages! Hurry"The boys nodded and run as fast as they could. Nami fell to her knees in front of the bed. She put the thief's black hood down a bit and put her hand on Shadows palm. It was warm.

_Damn! I'll lose him if they don't hurry!_ She begun to open the boy's black dress to look on the wounds.  
She almost screamed again.

* * *

When Zoro and Sanji returned Nami took the stuffs without a word, and she didn't let them in. Her face looked completely serious. _Strange_..thought Sanji. _Had something happened?_

* * *

Later, when Nami had bent in the room in almost three hours, she walked out and gave them thumb up. 

"He's gonna be alright!"  
Zoro nodded.

"Well done, Nami."

"Thanks."  
Nami had no time to say anything more, before two extremely curious boys showed up and tried to get in the room. She did her best to stop them.

"Who's in there?" shouted Luffy. "They didn't want to tell us!" Nami gave each of them her famous Nami-punches.

"Calm down! You'll wake him up!"  
Luffy and Usopp fell to the ground.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because I don't know." Sanji said and walked over to them. "Zoro was the one who bring him here, you've to ask him.." The half-unconscious boys looked at Zoro and said with one mouth:  
"Who's in there?" Zoro looked down and scratched his head.

"Well, to make a long story short...He is the one who killed my friend... I don't know what his real name is, but he call himself Shadow.."

"...and have a bounty on 56 million on his head..so it's not just a boy we have to deal with..." Nami continue.  
"Zoro promised his dead friend's father to go looking for the murderer and bring him back so he'll get punishment for what he have done.."  
She saw on Zoro.

"And..that's all.."

A silent fell over the crew. Usopp was the first one to say something. His face had slowly got a tone of blue.

"B-but...if he's an enemy, why s-should we help him?"

"I said that we have to bring him back, and if we do that, he have to be alive."  
Nami looked at Usopp. "OK?"  
He nodded slowly.

"uhm...Luffy...Maybe we shouldn't..."  
Luffy jumped onto his feet.

"Whooo! Is it true? 56 million? I have to see him!"  
Usopp nearly fainted.

"..Don't yell...he will wake up.." he grumble from the ground. Nami put her hand over Luffy's mouth.

"OK. I'll let you. But you've to be quit!"  
Luffy nodded. Nami let him go and the rest followed him in, but Usopp were some steps behind them. Shadow laid in the bed and slept peacefully. The cover were over his chest, but they could see bandage over his neck and shoulders, so they guessed his whole over-body got bandage. A black garment with a hood laid on a chair next to him. And when the hood were gone, Zoro could for the first time see his enemy orderly.  
The half-short fringe laid clinged against his fore-head, and the black hair were in a ponytail. In his left ear he had a gold-earring. Around his neck they could see a necklace who looked like a miniature dagger.  
He snored rhythmic.

* * *

"So what will we do now?" Usopp asked.  
They were back in the galley so that they could talk to each other. 

"Isn't it obviously? We will help Zoro bring Shadow back." Nami said and looked at Luffy.

"But you're the captain, so you'll decide."

Luffy took no time to think.  
"We will help Zoro! And I want to see him fight..!"

Zoro put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.  
"I'm very thankful that you wants to help me, but believe me, you won't. That guy is a great fighter.."

"Wait a minute.." Sanji said. "If he is so good on fighting, then why did you returned with him all covered in blood? You said it was some shitty pirates who did it..."  
Zoro shrugged.

"I don't know at all. It surprised me to. But he is really good, and if he wasn't, I could have got him almost in no time.."  
Sanji pull up a new cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"I wonder..It's you anyway..." He started walking out.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean!"

"Sanji-kun, where are you going?" Nami shouted.  
Sanji stopped. "I'm going to look at the new one.."

* * *

Sanji lit his cigarette. Maybe it wasn't so good to smoke when you visited a sick one, but the chef didn't care. After all, that boy was a murderer._  
It sure surves him right..._ Sanji thought and sat down on a chair in front of the thief, who still slept. Sanji took a deep breath and blowed the smoke away from his lungs. It the guy really was that powerful the crew should guard him. But now, when he almost was dead, Sanji didn't fear it.  
_He will never be capable to hurt us in that condition..._

Or..?

* * *

Muhahahahaha! (grins evil) 


	5. Breakfast in peace

Hi.  
Finally I'm back! SO SORRY for not updating! I've been visiting old friends and haven't had anytime to write at all! SORRY!  
I hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it's a bit short...

**SapphireRhythm**- Bad or good? Read and find out! ;P

**Poison's Ivy-** Thanx! Hope you'll continue to like it!   
Thanx so much for all the reviews! They means a lot to me:)

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Sanji took a deep breath and blowed the smoke away from his lungs. It the guy really was that powerful the crew should guard him. But now, when he almost was dead, Sanji didn't fear it.  
He will never be capable to hurt us in that condition... _

Or..?

-----------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 5: Breakfast in peace----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He inspected the room he laid in with a vigilant look. Was he on a ship? How did he get here? He moved his arms and immediately the pain showed up. Shadow bit his lip and sweat run down his face, but he ignored the pain and pulled his arms up over the blanket and watched them.  
Bandage. And a damn lot of them.  
Shadow followed the bandages with his look and saw that they continued from the arms down his neck and shoulders. The thief slowly lifted the blanket only to find out that his whole over-body were covered in bandage.

-Strange- he thought and put the blanket back down. -Am I hurt that bad?-

It was then his eyes saw a round window in the wall. He could see the great ocean form waves and the seagulls who flied beside the ship. He also notice that the ship was rocking.

-So...This ship's crew have taken advance of my bad condition and...kidnapped me? That doesn't sound good...-

Shadow lifted his arm again and carefully begins to rip his bandage off. He gave the bandage a evil smirk.

-No, that doesn't sound good at all...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I'm HUNGRY!"

"No, Luffy! You've already eaten your breakfast. Now, let us continue in peace."

"But Nami..."

"No. And DON'T POUT AT ME!"

It was early in the morning. The crew gathered for breakfast, and as usual, Luffy finished his first. Desperately, hungry after more, he had tried to steal the others food. After that Nami decided to tie him up. So there he was, drooling over the rest of the crew's breakfast. And they tried their best to ignore him.  
Suddenly, Luffy and the chair he was tied against flew backwards.  
Everybody looked up from their food and froze of what they saw.  
Luffy tried his best to get air, and at the same time get his hand free. Shadow's smirking face slowly showed up behind him, and the bandage who almost strangled Luffy were tied around his fists. The thief smirked even more when he realized how helpless they all felt.

-..how?- Sanji thought and dropped his cigarette. He was about to run to Luffy's rescue, but when Shadow lifted his hands the chef stopped and could only look in agony when the poor captain gasped for air. Shadow attached his glance on everyone in the whole crew before he stopped at Zoro. The grin became even wider.

"Oh, godmornin' on you all. Hope I didn't disturbed you meal..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His eyes were still fixed on Zoro's, who slowly make his fists. The swordsman glanced to Sanji who nod.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

They froze. The grin of Shadow was gone and in his left hand he held a dagger. In the right he held the bandage that still was wrapped hard around Luffy's neck. The thief slowly lifted his weapon.

"Wait!"

Everybody turned around. Nami stood in front of the table with her hand lift. She bit her lip hard and took a step closer.

"If you don't release him, I ca-"

"I don't care about what you can or not," Shadow interrupt. "But If you wanna try, just do it."

Everybody looked at them, but Nami didn't move at all. Shadow's smirk slowly returned to his face.  
Usopp, who tried his best to not show that he was frightened, took a step, a SMALL step closer to the thief.

"W-what do y-you want!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow.  
"Isn't that my question?

Usopp closed his mouth and opened it again, not sure what to say. The rest of the crew turned their attention to the black-dressed lad, and he turned to face Zoro.

"But I have another right now. Going to answer it?"  
Zoro slowly nod.

"Good."

Shadow faced his bandage.  
"What happened to me?"

He faced Zoro once again.  
"I'm...not really sure. I found you in an alley all covered in blood and with four bullets in your body.

Some pirates were shooting on you, and I killed them..."

Zoro saw on the navigator.  
"If Nami haven't been so fast you wouldn't have make it. She saved you life."

Shadow's cold dark-red eye's faced the ones of Nami and the coldness in the glare made them all froze. Even thought it was only some seconds, the whole room felt colder for a moment. When Shadow look on Zoro again, he was like he used to be.

"And where are you taking me then?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He laughed.

The crew watched in chock when the thief laughed them all right in their faces. Zoro felt the anger inside and almost draw his sword, but Nami's hand on his shoulder calmed him down a bit.  
Shadow stopped laughing.

"So you...expect me to follow you to that old man?"

No one said anything and the lad snorted. He was entertained.

"Ok. But I have a better idea. You will just change the course to the closest island around and drop me of there, and I promise that I wi- won't hurt this friend of yours more then I've already done." He let go of the bandage a bit so that the blue-faced captain would be able to breathe a bit easier.

Nami pull her hand of Zoro.

"No way that we will-"

"Nami."

Zoro's voice made the navigator stop. She faced him with widen eye's.

"But..."

"Right now Luffy's life is more important than my mission..."

"But you might never catch him again! Are you really going to"

"I have to."

He stared at the floor. Nami realized that he was right; they couldn't just throw away Luffy's life. How stupid she was who had thought that! She only thought about what's best for Zoro….

Shadow nod.  
"Good. You choose the right answer, Haramaki-san." He grinned.

Suddenly the thief stumbled, but he got the balance back before he fell. He almost dropped the bandage. But when he was on his feet again the grip tightened. He shook his head.

"...you should-"

Shadow's eyes become smaller.

"Shut up… I don't need your advices…"  
He shook his head again but the dizziness stayed were it was. He stumbled again.

"…..damn….what's..?"  
Pain shut up in his side and when he touched it he felt something warm and wet who slowly drip down the black garment.

-The wounds,- Sanji thought. –It must have been the wounds who opened.-

Shadow seemed to have realized that to, cause the grin were now changed by an expression of insecurity. He breathed heavily by the pain when he faced the crew again and held the dagger in front of Luffy's face.

"Change the course now! If you don't, your poor friend here will have to choose between getting' strangled or get his neck cut of!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pleaz send me a review:)

Thanx once again!


End file.
